<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detroit: Revenge by Eban98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729483">Detroit: Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eban98/pseuds/Eban98'>Eban98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eban98/pseuds/Eban98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the revolution, androids are now free to have their own lives. Connor chose to stay alongside Hank and is still a good detective. He lives now with Hank, who treats him like a son... but Connor is still worried about himself being human, truly alive, or if he's still just a machine; and he'll have to figure it out soon, as he's accused from committing murder, and risking Hank's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You are my son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“You are my son”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Connor was inside a house, looking at the night sky from the window. He turned to see the living room: It was all messed up, the tv was broken, there were papers and objects broken on the floor and the furniture was damaged. He started walking to the corridor and managed to look at the kitchen: on the wall was human blood. He turned slowly and head to the stairs. Upstairs he entered the bathroom, where there was a man bound hands and feet on the bathtub, he looked at him in fear. Connor got close to him and the man tried to step back. Connor then gave him some paper and made him hold it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Keep it for me, could you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man nodded. Connor looked at himself in the mirror: he was dirty, the Cyberlife’s uniform was worn and had bullet wounds. Connor looked directly to his eyes and smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you going to do now, Connor?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>“Connor. This is your last chance,” said Hank. “Make a choice!”</p><p>“I’d told you, lieutenant.” Answered Connor. “Whatever you decide is okay for me.”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Connor! Is it really so hard? Just choose: white or blue. It’s not that hard.”</p><p>“I already told you, lieutenant. There’s no need for you to buy me a new set of clothes, I already have three on my wardrobe.”</p><p>“And still you wear that uniform six days per week.”</p><p>“Well, I like it.”</p><p> “Connor. Son, listen. That uniform looks good on you. I mean it, it makes you see… important, ya’ know? But there’s no need in wearing it all the time. I’m trying to make you feel comfortable.”</p><p>“I am, lieutenant!”</p><p>Hank looked at him disappointed. “You really are? Or you’re just programmed to say that?”</p><p>Connor remained quiet. “Hank, I-” He had four options. <span class="u">APOLOGIZE</span>, ANDROID, SIMULATE, and SAY NOTHING. Connor chose.</p><p>“I’m sorry, lieutenant. I give my best to adapt to your daily routine, but I can’t stop evaluating the logistics and practicality of your decisions… and I know this upsets you.”</p><p>He sighed. “It’s okay, Connor. Don’t worry. Ya’ know what? I’ll just buy both of them! The end.”</p><p>Connor smiled. “Lieutenant, you don’t need to do that. Besides, remember that you must make responsible use to your card.”</p><p>“To hell with the card! That's what it is for, right?” Hank took both sweaters and looked at Connor.</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“And, Connor, we already talked about this; you don’t have to call me <em>lieutenant</em> wherever we go. Besides, we’re not working today. There’s no one to impress.”</p><p>“Right… I’m used to it… Hank.”</p><p>Hank smiled at him, yet, Connor know he was upset. “Alright. Let’s go, I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Of course.” Said Connor.</p><p>…</p><p>After buying clothes for Connor, shirts for Hank, and food for Sumo, they headed to by a single hamburger, because only Hank was going to eat it.</p><p>“Hi, Hank.”</p><p>“Hi, Gary.”</p><p>“The same as usual?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Hank leaned over the bar and looked at the tv. President Warren was on a desk, and next to here was an android.</p><p>“Hey, that’s that Marcus guy, right?” Gary asked. “The leader of the revolution?”</p><p>“Yep. He is. Huh, so he finally made it.”</p><p>“Made what?”</p><p>“Sometime after the androids were officially free, it was stated that, as they have now rights and duties, they’d have some sort of justice department.”</p><p>“For what? They’re not free now? Why would they want something like that?”</p><p>“Just in case, I think. There have always been criminals around, so, now that they are free, there could always be someone looking for trouble. Marcus had been trying to open this department for the last three months. Seems that he finally made it.”</p><p>It was still unbelievable that just three months ago every android turned against humans. They asked for equality and respect. And despite the violence, justice prevailed and they won their freedom. Three months had passed since then, and the androids were re-discovering themselves. Most of them chose to leave their owners and stay with their own kind, but some others wanted to stay with the humans they truly cared for, so to speak. Connor was one of those.</p><p>Then Hank realized that Connor was silent. He looked for him at his sides but he wasn’t there. He turned worried, but he spotted him on the car looking forward.</p><p>“I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Sure, Hank.”</p><p>He put his hands in the coat’s pockets and head to the car. He opened the door and got in.</p><p>“I asked you, like, thousands of times to stay in the car, and back then you did quite the opposite. Now you’re staying in the car without me telling you? Are you making fun of me?” Hank asked joking.</p><p>“Of course not, lieutenant- Hank!”</p><p>Connor looked back to the front, and Hank knew it was something serious.</p><p>“Alright, what’s the matter?” Connor seemed surprised. “Don’t give me that look! C’mon, tell me.”</p><p>Connor opened his mouth but couldn’t say a word. He looked down and stared at his hands. “Hank… do you think… you think I’m just a machine?”</p><p>Hank took a moment to answer. “You had that dream again?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it a dre-”</p><p>“It’s a dream and it’s over! Tell me, when was it?”</p><p>“Five nights ago. I was walking through the streets of the city. It was night, and I was hiding. I asked myself, ‘what am I doing here? Where am I going? Where’s Hank?’ I wanted to stop running, turn to the other side. Stop so I could think. But my body wasn’t responding to my orders. I kept walking until I met a window, then I saw my reflection… Hank, I saw myself, with no expression, with no life. I looked right to the eyes and said ‘<em>You are a machine, Connor</em>.’ And… a-and my mission… Hank, I didn’t have a mission… I needed one. Because without a mission to accomplish I- I’m useless…” Connor looked at Hank. “Hank… what if I-”</p><p>“Don’t say it.”</p><p>“But, Hank-”</p><p>“No, Connor. Listen to me carefully: you’ve been a deviant, or should I say, you’ve been free for a few months now. For the first time, in your life cycle, which isn’t really that long, you are completely free about what you wanna do. No one is here to order you… except me.” They laughed. Connor was already an expert in laughing. “You’re so free, that it scares you. ‘Cause, nothing is stopping you from doing good stuff or bad stuff. Nothing except,” Hank pointed to his chest. “Your heart. Your common sense. And I think that… you’re even more human than me.” He smiled at him. “Connor, I do not believe you’re a machine. I strongly believe, without any doubt, that you are a living being. And I don’t care about what they say: Gavin, Jeffrey, nor anyone. To me, Connor… you are my son.”</p><p>Connor didn’t know what to respond. He felt so touched, in a way he hadn’t experienced before. He didn’t know how to act, and he couldn’t control his software’s instability. He hesitated to speak and he couldn’t understand why.</p><p>“Thank you… Hank.”</p><p>“Thanks to you, Connor.” He hugged him. “Thanks for sticking in my life.”</p><p>Despite all this time Connor was still trying to understand hugs. He knew that it represented the care between two individuals, and also made them feel better. One thing was for sure: it made him feel safe.</p><p>“D’you want to go home?” Hank released him.</p><p>“Yes… I mean, no.” He thought his answers. HOME, FOOD, <span class="u">HANK</span>. “What do you want, Hank?”</p><p>“I want you to chill out on Sunday. Wait here, I’ll take it to-go.” Hank opened the door. “You sure you don’t want anything?”</p><p>“Hank, you know I don’t have the need to eat.”</p><p>“C’mon, I’ve seen you do it.”</p><p>“I have consumed small food, but my system is not designed for-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah! I get it.”</p><p>Hank left the car.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Connor…</p><p>Connor…</p><p>CONNOR!</p><p>…</p><p>Connor turned on and stood up immediately. “Hank! What’s the matter?” He looked at his environment, but there was nothing unusual, except for Hank next to him.</p><p>“What’s the matter? It’s fucking 10:30 a. m. and you’re still sleeping! Hurry up! Get dressed and let’s go!”</p><p>Connor looked at himself: he was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt Hank had given him and dark blue pants. “I didn’t… wake up?” He’ll have to analyze his resting system.</p><p>“No! Quickly, get dressed!” Hank took his phone. “Yes? Yeah, I heard you the first time! I’m on my way! Ten minutes”.</p><p>As he talked, Connor took his uniform from the closet and got dressed. He then met Hank in the hallway.</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“About time! Let’s go now! Sumo, watch the house!” The dog barked waving his tail. “Good dog.”</p><p>They left the house and got in the car.</p><p>“You know, lieutenant?” said Connor. “We could’ve saved two minutes if you could just let me not to change my clothes.”</p><p>“Don’t, Connor!”</p><p>Hank turned on the car.</p><p>…</p><p>They didn’t head to the police department, but a different address. It was a suburban house. There were already some police officers and curious neighbors as well. They got out of the car and walked through them. Just outside the house, there was Gavin, talking with another cop.</p><p>“You’re finally here!” He claimed arms crossed. “What happened to you two? Did you run out of batteries, tin-can?”</p><p>“Don’t bother him, Gavin.” Said Hank.</p><p>“‘Cause I’ve got some extra batteries at the trunk. What d’you say, Connor? You want some?”</p><p>Connor analyzed him and smiled. “I’d be grateful, detective. Though I believe you need them more than me. You seem tired. And your android, where is he? I’ve heard that he’s… unique.”</p><p>“Yeah, Gavin,” said Hank. “It’s been three weeks since you have a partner, and we’d like to meet him.”</p><p>Gavin grunted. “I’m not authorized to speak of… the model they assigned to me. Not until the <em>New Cyberlife</em> signs his transfer to our department. But I assure you that he’s a pain in my ass. Just like you, Connor. I’m sure you two will get along.”</p><p>“Tell me, detective,” said Connor. “Had he already brought you coffee?”</p><p>Gavin stared at him and finally smiled. “Not bad, toaster. Not bad.” He headed to the door. “What are you waiting for, ladies? We have a murder to investigate.”</p><p>Hank winked at Connor, then both smiled at each other and followed Gavin. Right before getting inside Connor detected that the doorknob was out of place, surely because the door was forced open. As they walked through the hallway, Connor met the kitchen at his right. A woman was lying on the floor. Deceased.</p><p>“Oh, Jesus!”</p><p>“I’ll check upstairs.” Said Gavin.</p><p>Connor detected that she was hit on her head, but the cause of her decease was a knife that stabbed her more than once. Connor scanned her face: she was Sandra Wilson, 38 years. Connor got closer to the knife looking for fingertips, but there was none. <em>The suspect was an android?</em></p><p>Connor stepped back enough to recreate part of the scene: <em>the woman run to the kitchen from the hallway, she leaned on the wall</em>. Connor looked at some blood spread on the wall. He touched with his finger and then licked it.</p><p>“Shit, Connor. Why do you always do that?”</p><p>It was Angel Wilson’s DNA. 43 years. So then, Sandra was stained with his blood, <em>was the aggressor human?</em> Connor looked at one open drawer. He looked inside and found it full of knives, and a clear space on purpose. <em>The suspect knew they’d find it</em>. Connor recreated the scene: <em>the woman got into the kitchen and fell to the floor. She could’ve been hit, then the aggressor took the knife and stabbed her.</em></p><p>“She was being chased. She tried to flee.” Connor looked back at the hallway. “She was coming from… the living room.”</p><p>He got there. It was such a mess. Stuff on the floor, broken things and damaged furniture. Connor gathered more information: <em>the aggressor entered from the entrance, then there was a fight in the living room. A third person appeared, where was he? </em>There was blood on the floor. Connor scanned it again. It was Angel Wilson’s again.</p><p>“If the aggressor was a human, such blood loss would’ve made it difficult to murder the woman.”</p><p>“So, who’s blood is this?”</p><p>“Angel Wilson. Her husband.”</p><p>Hank didn’t know how did Connor know that, and he didn’t ask either. “So then, a man and his wife were attacked at their own house. The man fell here, losing blood, while her wife run to the kitchen. She was reached and murdered there. The question is, why? A rob? Vengeance? And where’s Angel Wilson?”</p><p>Connor stood up and looked to the window. Something called his attention. He headed towards it and looked at the street. He looked up at the sky and he shuddered.</p><p>Hank noticed. “Connor?”</p><p>Connor turned around shocked because the scene was familiar to him: It was all messed up, the tv was broken, there were papers and objects broken on the floor and the furniture was damaged. It was exactly like in his… dream. From there he was able to see the kitchen and the blood.</p><p>“He’s upstairs.” He said, shakily.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hank!” It was Gavin. “We have another victim up here!”</p><p>“He’s in the bathroom.” Said Connor.</p><p>Connor followed Hank upstairs. Connor noticed that they were following a blood trail, and it made him even more unstable. They reached the door, and as soon as he walked in, he focused on Angel Wilson, he was bound hands and feet on the bathtub. He bled out in the tub.</p><p>“So, we got the husband.” Said Hank. “But we still don’t have a clue of who did this.”</p><p>“He’s holding a paper.” Said Connor.</p><p>“You sure?” Gavin looked at his closed hands. He tried to open them without touching the body. There it was. Hank took it.</p><p>“It’s… just a bunch of numbers.” He gave it to Connor.</p><p>“Technically,” said Gavin, “it’s a hint, lieutenant. This could be our victim’s final words.”</p><p>“No,” said Connor. “It’s perfect writing… i-its not human…” He looked up dismayed. “It was an android.”</p><p>“You sure about it?”</p><p>Software instability. Just when he turned, he met his reflection on the mirror.</p><p>“U-uh… I…” He hesitated. He folded the paper and close his fist, then left the bathroom.</p><p>“Hey! Give that back!” said Gavin.</p><p>…</p><p>Connor headed to the backyard and stood still in the center. He was steady but unstable. He was breathing fast, despite him not needing to breathe like a human. He opened his hand and stared at the paper again.</p><p>“Son? What’s wrong?” Asked Hank behind him. He grabbed his shoulder. Connor wanted to tell him but didn’t know what to say. Hank stood in front of him. “Son, please, talk to me. What’s in the paper?”</p><p>“313… 248… 317.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I read too, but what does-</p><p>“Hank… it’s my serial number.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Hank, it’s my serial number!”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“Hank- I killed them…”</p><p>“Now you’re saying bullshit.”</p><p>“No… I-I was here… last night. Before waking up today I… I had another dream. I was in this same house. I followed the same steps… I gave this to the victim…” Connor shook the paper. “I looked at myself in the mirror! Then asked… <em>What are you going to do now, Connor?</em>” He stopped, then looked at him. “Hank… I killed them.”</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough.” Hank hugged Connor, and he embraced him. “I want you to control it.”</p><p>“It was me, Hank-”</p><p>“Connor Anderson!” He shouted, then hold him tighter. “I want you to control it! You’re not like this. C’mon! Hold yourself.”</p><p>They stayed like that several seconds until Connor felt completely operational again. He stepped back.</p><p>“One thing is for sure,” said Hank. “You are not a murderer. The only this means is that you have an enemy. Someone wants to put you a trap, and I’m sure that <em>this someone</em> is our suspect. All this could be just an orchestrated scene.”</p><p>“But… how could I see it in my sleep?”</p><p>“…We’ll figure out together.”</p><p>Connor nodded. “Yeah… yes, Hank. Together.”</p><p>He smiled at him and tapped his arm. “That’s more like it.”</p><p>“Hey!” Gavin called them. “Are you done? I found a child alive!”</p><p>They both returned to the house. They met Gavin at the second floor, outside the room of a little girl. She was inside tears in her eyes. An officer was trying to calm her.</p><p>“She’s in shock.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Gavin. “We thought so.”</p><p>“Tell us,” the officer told her, “did you get to see who attacked you?”</p><p>The child looked up slowly, then pointed at Connor. Everybody looked at him, and he felt exposed. He turned at Hank looking for support.</p><p>“We should head back to the Police Department.” He turned and Connor followed him.</p><p>…</p><p>Gavin and Hank met with Jeffrey.</p><p>“Hank,” said Gavin. “What the fuck?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Hank,” said Jeffrey. “Do you understand what this means?”</p><p>“Geez, Jeffrey. I don’t think so. Seems like I haven’t learned a thing in all these years working here.”</p><p>“Stop being funny, Hank! We have two dead people, a little girl as a witness, and our principal suspect sits just out of my office.”</p><p>“Exactly! The little girl is still in shock. She may have pointed at him because the responsible is an android.</p><p>“And you believe that?” asked Gavin.</p><p>“Without any doubt. I know Connor is not guilty.”</p><p>“Who is it, then?”</p><p>“We wouldn’t be here if we knew that already.”</p><p>The captain took a deep breath. “Hank, Gavin, we must solve this as soon as possible. I don’t want the Android Department here. If they come-”</p><p>“I know… they’ll be in charge.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>…</p><p>Connor was sitting in front of his computer, doing nothing but waiting for Hank. As he saw him come back, he stood up. He seemed upset.</p><p>“Hank?”</p><p>He scratched his head. “Well, um… There’s not enough evidence to prove you’re guilty, but we can’t prove your innocence either. We’ll begin an investigation. Gavin will lead it.”</p><p>“Gavin?” He was surprised. “Excuse me, lieutenant! But Gavin isn’t qualified to lead this case.”</p><p>“Relax, Connor. Gavin may be an idiot, but he’s a good detective. We’re in good hands.”</p><p>“Why not you, instead?”</p><p>“Jeffrey thinks that… maybe I’d get emotional. I’m so close to you and… he doesn’t want that to interfere with the investigation.”</p><p>Connor stopped. ABSURD, SHIT, GAVIN, and <span class="u">CONNOR</span> were his options. “Then, what about me?”</p><p>Hank sighed. “For now, you’re, uh… suspended.”</p><p>“What?” Hank was ready to calm Connor, but he controlled himself. “It’s the proper thing to do. Right, Hank?”</p><p>Hank hugged him again. “Oh, kid, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Hank. No need to apologize.”</p><p>They looked at each other sadly, then Connor walked to the exit, but came back.</p><p>“I think it’ll be better if you take me home. If I leave, it wouldn’t make me any good.”</p><p>“No, it wouldn’t. Let’s go.”</p><p>…</p><p>Hank stopped the car, but hold Connor before he left.</p><p>“Don’t despair, son. It’ll be over soon.”</p><p>“Hank, you really trust Gavin?”</p><p>“I know he’ll help us, Connor. Now, get in the house and take care of Sumo for me, okay?”</p><p>“Sure, Hank.”</p><p>He got out and walked to the house. He turned at the door to say goodbye to Hank. He was upset, anxious and sad, and also, he was concerned. He tried to focus on other things, so he started cleaning the house. It was still early when he was finished, so he walked to his bedroom, the one Hank gave him to live with him as a partner… or as his son, as he used to say.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed. He run an analysis of his whole program, twice, but there seemed to be nothing wrong. He was in perfect shape. He took off his jacket and shirt to wear something more comfortable. He took off his shoes and head to the wardrobe to take a white t-shirt. One of the first clothes Hank had given him. He got back to bed and stayed there. He wasn’t used to just lay there doing anything, but right now it was what he wanted. Actually, he wanted to be with Hank, but that couldn’t be possible, at least for today. Minutes later, Sumo walked in and sit in front of him. Connor looked at him and smiled.</p><p>“Alright, Sumo, you can come up with me. I need your support.” Sumo barked and climbed to the bed. He walked over Connor and stayed next to him. Connor embraced him and, sometime later, he finally fell asleep.</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor is still upset about what happened earlier, and Hank knows, despite Connor's efforts in hiding it. Maybe he just needs to trust him and give him time... that won't be possible, however.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Connor.” He called him softly. “Wake up, son.” His eyes opened and he turned to meet Hank. “Are you alright?” Hank asked him.</p><p>“What time is it?” Connor straightened up.</p><p>“Time to dinner, actually” he laughed.</p><p>“I understand.” Connor stood up and headed to the door. “I’ll cook you something immediately.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!” He stopped. “Son… how you feeling?”</p><p>UPSET, <span class="u">CONFUSED</span>, DISTANT, DINNER. “I, uh… I don’t know Hank. I can’t understand what’s happening. I’m- I’m confused.” Connor turned. “How’s the investigation going? Did you find the suspect already?”</p><p>“Connor, I’ll tell you about the case after dinner, but first I want us to talk about you.”</p><p>NO NEED, INSIST, <span class="u">ME?</span> “What do you want to know, Hank?”</p><p>“You heard me; I want to know how you feel.”</p><p>TRUTH, LIE. “I’m… fine, Hank. I’m in a perfect state. I checked my systems a few hours ago and everything’s functional.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You can’t convince me with that programmed shit. I want you to-</p><p>“Hank… please. I want to show you that I’m functional. Allow me to make you dinner… please.”</p><p>He didn’t want to. Hank knew that Connor was not okay; after all, he was accused of murder, but he agreed. “You win.”</p><p>Connor forced a smile. “Thank you, Hank. What would you like to eat?”</p><p>“You decide.”</p><p>…</p><p>Connor took the dishes from the table to the sink and returned to Hank with a drink for him.</p><p>“I must remind you that I do not suggest you drink at this hour. Especially after dinner.”</p><p>“And I remind you that I appreciate it, but,” Hank took it and sipped, “I’m not interested in stopping such a tradition.”</p><p>“I know you don’t.” Both laughed. Connor remained silent, but Hank knew what was going through his mind.</p><p>“Alright, I promised. The truth is that we haven’t moved on as much as I thought.” Connor stared at him. “It isn’t Gavin’s fault if that’s what you think, but we need more evidence. I headed back to the crime scene. We walked over the house, but there wasn’t anything new. So, after a little investigation, and some questions to the neighbors, I found that the family used to possess and android months ago. After it turned deviant it was gone and never seen again.”</p><p>“You say that the murderer could be this same android.”</p><p>“If you’re right, which I guarantee, it’s a good excuse.”</p><p>“But you’re not entirely convinced, right?”</p><p>“It would be very easy. Nobody heard or saw a thing, ‘till they called us in the morning. Since they’re free, most of the androids have lived apart from humans, why would one of them want to go back to his old home and kill his old owners? Especially if he knows that they are now ruled by laws, and murder is a crime. No; I think it was someone else. Whoever did this was totally aware that we were gonna look for him.”</p><p>“He knows the procedure, could it be someone we’d met before?”</p><p>“Vengeance,” Hank took another sip, “someone that might hate us, or hate you, maybe. That’s why he left you to seem guilty. Tomorrow… tomorrow we’ll talk again with the little girl. We’ll show her some photos, let’s hope she recognizes our mysterious man.” Hank looked away. “Unfortunately, I can’t prove yet that you’re innocent.”</p><p><span class="u">ASK FOR PERMISSION</span>, DEMAND FOR ANOTHER CHANCE, SAY NOTHING. “Hank, allow me to return. I can help you solve this case.”</p><p>He sighed. “That’s what I think, and guess what, Gavin too.”</p><p>“He does?”</p><p>“When I brought you back Gavin went back to Jeffrey to ask for an android to help us solve this investigation, and if my ears still work, I heard your name.”</p><p>Hank was trying to be optimistic, but not even him seemed sure about it. “Hank… you said we’d figure this together.”</p><p>Hank straightened up. “And d’you think I lied?”</p><p><em>Software instability.</em> YES, <span class="u">NO</span>, I DON’T KNOW. “No. I know you meant it.”</p><p>They remained silent. “Everything will be over soon, you’ll see.” Said Hank. “The game’s about to begin, wanna watch it with me?”</p><p><span class="u">YES</span>, NO. “Sure, Hank. I’d love to.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>“Connor! You coming or what?” asked Hank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connor looked up to him. “I’m right behind you, lieutenant.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hank hesitated, then turned and walked through the door. Connor was just outside an abandoned house. He walked slowly, following Hank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are we looking for, Connor?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“An important clue to the investigation, lieutenant.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connor closed the door behind him. Suddenly he got instructions… no, it was a message.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Watch him die, Connor.’ Then, Connor pulled up a hidden weapon and pointed Hank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Connor opened his eyes, still hearing the shoot. SEE HOW’S HANK, was his priority. He stood up in a hurry, opened the door, and knocked Hank’s door.</p><p>“Hank! Are you okay?” <span class="u">KNOCK</span>, GET IN. Connor opened the door and looked for him; the bed was undone but he was not there. “Hank!” He headed to the bathroom. He knocked again and got no response. He got in and he wasn’t there either. “Hank!!” Then he got a message.</p><p>            Incoming message. 8:35 a. m. From: Hank Anderson. -Go with Gavin-</p><p>Connor’s stress level turned to high to moderate; he knew that Hank was okay, though he didn’t know where he was. Sumo’s presence helped him to relax. <em>He might be on the DPD already.</em> He just got an instruction, so he got out of the bathroom. He looked at Hank’s bedroom. <em>He left his bed undone. </em>Connor got back to his room. He opened his closet and took another uniform. He was about to leave the room when he turned to see the door. <em>The door was closed when I woke up</em>. He wasn’t used to doing that, except when he was out. He got to the living room and looked at a sandwich and a cup of coffee left on the kitchen table. <em>I don’t need to eat.</em> Connor left the house after that.</p><p>…</p><p>It took him more time than it should get to the DPD because he had to look for a taxi. Once he got there, he took a deep breath and got in. Right after the reception, he met Gavin on his desk talking with some officers. He stopped as soon as he saw Connor.</p><p>“No. No, no, no. You’re truly a deviant, aren’t you? You cannot be here, not ‘till all of this gets clear.”</p><p>“Detective, I received a message from Hank, is he here?”</p><p>“I’m afraid that you lost him. He left like… half an hour now, he didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“He… left before I reactivated, and he sent me a message a few minutes ago. He told me to talk to you.”</p><p>Gavin crossed his arms. “I don’t know what you’re playing… but, yeah. He left a message for you. Look at his desk.” He walked back to his desk. “But don’t stay here too long!”</p><p>“Just a second.”</p><p>Connor found his desk. He analyzed it but there was nothing out of place. He accessed his monitor and there was a note: it as an address, a few streets from there. He’ll have to take a taxi or the bus. Connor was ready to leave when he saw someone coming out from Jeffrey’s office. <em>Software instability. </em>Just walking to Gavin’s desk there was another RK800 unit, another Connor.</p><p>He looked confused at him and walked towards him. The closer he got, he realized this android wasn’t exactly like him: his clothes were different, he was bigger and taller than Connor, and he had grey eyes.  This new android looked at Connor, and he felt… intimidated.</p><p>“Oh, no,” said Gavin, realizing what was about to happen.</p><p>“Hello, detective.” Said the android. Even his voice was the same. “My name is Connor, although I know that you’re called that way too, so, to avoid any kind of confusion you may call me Nines.”</p><p>“Nines… what model are you?”</p><p>“I’m an RK900 unit. I’m a prototype.”</p><p>“Ow,” said Gavin, “it’s like having a déjà vu.”</p><p>“What do you mean by prototype?”</p><p>“I’m the last and most advanced android model made by Cyberlife. Before its transformation post-revolution, so to speak.”</p><p>“And… what’s your function?”</p><p>“I have plenty of capabilities, but my prior mission is to solve crimes, just like you, with a few upgrades.”</p><p>“What does it mean?”</p><p>“This big guy,” said Gavin standing up, “was built after you. As his “curriculum” says, he’s meant to be faster, stronger, and with the latest technologies.”</p><p>“Are… are there more like you?” <em>The android mimics my physical appearance.</em></p><p>“I’m afraid that there aren’t,” said Nines. “The RK900 model’s production was stopped when Cyberlife was suspended. Although, I was already built when that happened; it was Markus who proceeded with my programming, and now I can work for the Detroit’s Police Department. Right, detective?” He smiled at Connor, then looked at Gavin.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Yeah, um, tin-can… I want you to meet my partner. <em>Toaster number two</em>. He’ll be the android helping us with this case, and to prove your innocence.”</p><p>Connor stepped back slowly. “It’s a pleasure, Nines. I’ve got to look for Hank.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Said Gavin.</p><p>“The pleasure was mine, detective Anderson.”</p><p><em>Software instability. </em>Connor nodded reluctantly to Nines and left the place.</p><p>…</p><p>He got off the bus two streets before his destination. Connor was worried, as for not knowing anything else about Hank, as for RK900. He was just like Connor, but it wasn’t him. He made the thought go away to focus on his mission: find Hank. Then he found a two-floor abandoned house and Hank’s car on the sidewalk. He ran to the car but he wasn’t there. <em>Hank must be inside the house.</em></p><p>There were no bars, so he could get in without any trouble. He was about to open the door when he realized that he had been there before, in his last night’s dream. “Hank!” He opened the door but he was not there. Connor was confused. He gave a few steps and found red and blue spots on the floor near the stairs. EXAMINE RED BLOOD, EXAMINE BLUE BLOOD. Connor leaned over the red spot, he rubbed it with his fingers and took it to his mouth… it was Hank Anderson’s blood.</p><p>“Hank!” He stood up and called for him everywhere on the first floor. “Hank! Where are you!?” He took the stairs to look on the second floor. “Hank!! Answer me!!” There was nobody in the first room, neither on the second. He opened the third door and met with a device with a countdown. He scanned it and found it was a bomb. He closed the door and run to the window, then the house blew up and he flew out through the window.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>..</p><p>
  <em>Mission: Protect Hank…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Interference…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bunch of images appeared on his mind. Amanda walking towards him. Hank telling him to fuck off. Hank pointing a gun to him. He pointing Markus. He and Hank walking with Sumo. He was in the murdered family’s bathroom, looking to his own reflection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A machine.” He heard. “A machine.” “My name is Connor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll figure out together.” Said Hank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Yeah… together.” Said Connor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mission: Protect Han-k--.----……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MISSION FAI---L----… Prot---ect--…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Hank…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>“Hank!” yelled Connor reactivating. He met Nines looking at him and he tried to step back.</p><p>“Please, detective. Don’t move. I’m still reassembling you.”</p><p>“What?” Connor tried to stand up, but he felt pain; at least, it should be pain. He didn’t know where he was, but he was moving. It was the back of a van. He ran a diagnostic.</p><p>“There’s no need to that, I’m almost done. You’ll be in excellent condition.” Nines pressed his leg and Connor jumped. “There you go. Please, drink this.” Nines gave him a bottle with blue blood to drink it.</p><p>Connor sat up, then saw that his clothes were torn, burned and dirty, and he had lost part of his pants and his shoe, in the leg Nines had just reassembled. His jacket was gone. Connor looked at Nines, he still made him uncomfortable. DRIVER, <span class="u">DESTINATION</span>, RK900, CONNOR. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“We head to your house, detective. Make sure to stay there this time.”</p><p><span class="u">DRIVER</span>, RK900, CONNOR. “Who’s driving?”</p><p>“Detective Reed, of course.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I’m afraid that I’m not authorized to talk to you about it yet.”</p><p>“He’s right!” said Gavin. “Now shut up you two! We’re almost there.”</p><p>…</p><p>Gavin stopped the van. Nines got out first. “Are you able to walk, detective?”</p><p>Connor pulled his legs out. He stood up and staggered, but he made it.</p><p>“Listen here, toaster,” said Gavin. “You’re going to stay home, it’s an order! And to make sure you don’t do some shit like that one, Nines is staying with you. D’you understand?” Connor nodded. “Good.” Gavin looked at Nines and both nodded. Then he closed the door and Gavin left.</p><p>Both androids walked to the door, but Connor stopped upon it. Something was not right.</p><p>“Detective Anderson?”</p><p>Connor ignored him and opened the door. Sumo greeted him joyfully, then he looked back at Nines, who was in front of the door with his hands on his back.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” His presence made him uncomfortable.</p><p>“I’ve got strict orders in keeping you inside your home.” Nines looked around. “You have a nice house detective.”</p><p>“Thank you… it’s Hank’s, uh… lieutenant Anderson’s house.”</p><p>“I see. I suggest you take some rest, detective Anderson.”</p><p><em>Software instability. </em>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“But that’s your last name, isn’t it? And you’re a detective. You were officially announced as a detective just two and a half months ago, and that’s when Hank Anderson adopted you, and doing so gave you his last name. Did I get it wrong?”</p><p>“No. Everything’s correct… my name is Connor.”</p><p>“And my name is Nines. I’ll tell you something, detective: I’ll call you by your name if you call me by mine.”</p><p>“Okay… Nines.”</p><p>“Okay… Connor.”</p><p>He was still uncomfortable around him. Connor looked again at his uniform and his leg. “Can you tell me what happened, Nines?”</p><p>He took a deep breath. “A device detonated inside an abandoned house 33 minutes ago, exactly. It was a seismic wave emitter, modified to create an igneous reaction after the countdown. You were too close to the explosion radio, you flew through a wall five meters away… Consider yourself lucky, Connor, any other living, human or android, wouldn’t have survived.”</p><p>“And Hank? What about Hank?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Connor, but I’m not authorized to talk to about the case yet. I suggest you to relax, take some rest, change your clothes and wait for instructions. If you’d like, I’ll put myself in standby mode, so not to bother you.”</p><p>Nines closed his eyes and remained still. Connor was still confused, but there was nothing else he could do now. <em>Change your clothes</em>. Connor turned on the TV. He was so used to listening to Hank, that the complete silence was now odd to him. He got back to his room and straight to his closet, he wanted to wear a uniform, although there’s no need in that as he wasn’t able to get back to the DPD. <span class="u">WEAR UNIFORM</span>, WEAR NORMAL CLOTHES<em>.</em> Connor chose the uniform.</p><p>He had six RK800 Cyberlife’s uniform. He made sure to have enough once he started living with Hank, this way, he learned to use one per week, so Hank could wash both of them clothes. Connor got rid of the dirty uniform and wore the clean one, he left the clothespin back to the closet when he noticed there were three missing uniforms. The first one was ruined, and he took the second one, but, where was the third one?<em> One uniform is missing</em>. <em>Could be in the dirty clothes.</em> Connor stopped at the room’s door, and he remembered that he never used to close it. <em>Someone must’ve kept it closed</em>.</p><p>Connor returned to the living room and glanced at Nines, who was still standing in front of the door eyes-closed. He walked to the bathroom and looked for his uniform on the laundry basket, taking the clothes one by one, but it wasn’t there. <em>Find the uniform</em>. Connor went to Hank’s room and looked for it in his closet with no success. It wasn’t either on the floor. Then Connor noticed that Hank’s bed was undone, and that’s not what he was used to do. <em>Hank was in a hurry</em>.</p><p>He stepped into the living room and scanned his environment. He got to the kitchen and looked again at the breakfast left on the table. Connor thought that Hank made it for him, but what if it was Hank’s food? But if he was so hurried then he couldn’t’ve prepared that, and why he didn’t eat it? He approached his fingers over the coffee and tasted it. It wasn’t tasty at all. <em>Hank didn’t prepare that coffee.</em></p><p>Connor looked on the kitchen for something out of normal, but everything seemed to be in perfect shape. <em>Who made him coffee?</em> There was something still missing. Connor returned with Nines.</p><p>“RK900,” he waited. “RK… Nines.”</p><p>He opened the eyes. “Yes, detective?”</p><p>“I need to ask you something about Hank.”</p><p>“I’m sorry detective, but I’m not-”</p><p>“I know you can’t talk to me about the case! I’m not asking about that, it’s about Hank Anderson… I just need to know one thing.”</p><p>“…Alright, Connor. Just one thing.”</p><p><span class="u">HANK AT THE DPD</span>, NINES AND GAVIN, THE BOMB. Connor knew that his priority was ‘Protect Hank.’ “What was Hank doing so early on the Police Department? I got a message from him, at 8:35 a. m. Hank wasn’t supposed to be out of home at that hour, what can you tell me about that?”</p><p>Nines stared at him for a few seconds, analyzing what he could tell Connor. “I agree. Lieutenant Anderson uses to arrive at least two hours later, as I’ve been told. It was unusual meeting him so early in the morning.”</p><p>“Did you notice anything else? His talking, his clothing. Was somebody with him?”</p><p>“I can’t tell, I was busy… But I can figure out.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I’ll contact the ST300 that is still working on the DPD, I’ll ask her if she noticed something. Please wait, it won’t take that long.”</p><p>Nines closed his eyes again, and Connor walked back to the kitchen. <em>The sandwich seems perfect</em>. Not just that, the sandwich was made with extreme care and attention. <em>Someone else prepared the sandwich… and it wasn’t Hank</em>.</p><p>“I’m done.” Said Nines. “The receptionist says that she saw Hank arrive in his car, but he wasn’t driving. He entered the DPD and looked behind him twice. He then left the place, he hopped on the passenger seat and he left. She can’t tell who was with him, but she thought it might’ve been you, detective.”</p><p><em>Unlocked path</em>. Connor stood in the hallway and started recreating the scene. <em>Hank got up in a hurry and got to the kitchen, the breakfast was ready, but he didn’t touch it. Hank should’ve left almost immediately and someone left with him. If he didn’t wake Connor it was because… he thought he was with him</em>.</p><p>Connor was tense. <em>An impostor?</em> He turned to see another path. <em>The impostor came out from his bedroom with his missing uniform and closed his door</em>. “Hank was deceived.”</p><p>“Detective,” said Nines, “I need to talk to you.” He walked to the kitchen and sat on a chair. “Please, take a seat.”</p><p>Connor was surprised for the sudden order, but he obeyed. Nines got close to him.</p><p>“Listen, I’m about to tell you about the case. I’m asking you for your entire attention, as we don’t have much time left.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Please, don’t ask any questions until I’m finished.” Connor stayed silent. “Yesterday, a family was attacked too early in the morning. Two adults died, and it is probably that the murderer was an android, because of the precision of the wounds and the missing human fingerprints. A child survived, and she assures that she saw the aggressor. She was interrogated today at 8:30 a. m. and she was shown several deviant photos that were looked by the police. She denied all of them, so we showed her some other deviant photos, and I’m afraid that she pointed you as the aggressor.”</p><p>
  <em>The impostor killed her parents.</em>
</p><p>“Besides, there’s a security camera from a building that saw lieutenant Anderson, and you, arriving into the abandoned address and 8:33 a. m.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“At 8:40, you were seen leaving the building without the lieutenant. Then, you arrived at the Police Department at 8:45 and left.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“The same camera saw you return to the building at 9:06 a. m. and a few minutes later the house blew up with you inside. There’s no view of the lieutenant leaving the place.” Nines got closer. “You know what I’m about to say next, right?” Connor didn’t answer. <em>Software instability</em>. “The lieutenant is missing… and you’re the main suspect, Connor.”</p><p>Connor felt rage, confusion, pain, and fear… fear… what a horrible feeling. “What will happen now?”</p><p>“A special team has orders to come here and arrest you for murder. They may arrive in 8 minutes.” His systems were unstable, he didn’t know what to do. “Although,” said Nines. “Technically, I didn’t tell you this, detective.” Connor looked at him surprised. “As far as we know, I stayed at the door, blocking your main exit.” He stood up and returned to the door. “Hurry up, Connor.”</p><p>Connor stood up. <em>Escape</em>. He ran to his bedroom, opened his closet and took a white shirt, blue pants and a grey jacket with a hoodie, and changed his clothes. He took some money from Hank’s room “Forgive me, Hank. I’ll give it back to you, I promise.” He said. He got inside the bathroom and made his hair wet. It had grown a lot in the last weeks, and Hank never noticed, but now he ruffled his hair. He zipped up the jacket and put on the hoodie. He returned one last time in the living room and met Sumo lying in his place. Connor kneeled with him sadly.</p><p>“Please, take care of yourself… and forgive me… I have to leave you.” Anyone else could say that it was useless to talk with a dog, but he replied with a sad howl. “I promise that we’ll come back, both of us.”</p><p>Connor hugged him tightly and Sumo licked his face. Then Connor stood up and looked at Nines one last time. He headed to Hank’s room, opened the window and jumped outside. He closed it, and not knowing where to go, he ran. He took a street, but he knew that the police would intercept him that way, so he took the opposite way.</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old friend returns in order to help the police find Connor. Also, Nines and Gavin follow their instincts and search for something else... what they find only makes things even more confusing and concerning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> Markus was crossed-arms at the window. He liked to see the Sunrise every morning before getting into work, which made him feel calm, and he was used to it. A woman approached him from behind.</p><p>“Enjoying the view?” said North.</p><p>He came back to reality and turned to see her. “I just wanted to see the sunrise.”</p><p>“Yeah… but that was hours ago, is everything alright, Markus?” North took a step and touched his face.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Markus leaned to her hand and sighed. “I was thinking about him. Everything makes me thing about Carl: the chest, the piano, his books, the studio… everything. I really miss him.”</p><p>“Does it make you uncomfortable being here?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that. It’s just that… it’s not the same without him.”</p><p>“Well… you know that we can move onto another district.”</p><p>“No, I gave the promise to keep his memory alive, and that means taking care of his house.”</p><p>“Talk to Leo, then. Make a new agreement, make him responsible for the house.”</p><p>“Hmm… He’s changed a lot the last few months, he’s a better person now… but he won’t look at the house the way it needs.”</p><p>“…Okay then,” she leaned her head to touch Markus’s forehead. “Why don’t you go out, get some air? I know that technically we don’t need it, but that’s what people tell each other to make them feel better.”</p><p>Markus laughed. “You win. Besides, it’s time to work.” They split up. “Josh send me a message.”</p><p>“He’s outside, waiting for us. Get dressed.” She turned to leave the room but stopped at the door. “You’d better get hurry. We were told that there’s a homicide… maybe an android did it.” She turned to see him.</p><p>Markus walked towards her. “Who died?”</p><p>“We don’t know yet.”</p><p>Markus sighed. “What do we know?”</p><p>“You won’t believe who’s the suspect.”</p><p>…</p><p>The car stopped just outside the Police Department. Markus, North, Simon, and Josh got out.</p><p>“This is the first time I come here,” said Simon, he was nervous and excited. “I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“And I can’t believe what brought us here.” Said Markus. “Let’s go.”</p><p>…</p><p>Nines spotted them as soon as they passed through reception. “They’re here.”</p><p>Captain Jeffrey, Gavin, officer Chris, and officer Chen looked at the group and got ready to meet them. Jeffrey cleared his throat and shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure. You must be Markus.”</p><p>“I am. Do you know why we’re here?”</p><p>“Please, let’s talk about it in private.” Jeffrey guided them to his office. “You’re all investigating as well?”</p><p>“If you’d like to, I’ll get in alone.”</p><p>“I just don’t want panic and spread information around. That’s all.” He got in alongside with Gavin. Nines stayed at the door, keeping it open.</p><p>“It’s okay,” said Simon. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Markus nodded to the three, then met Nines at the door, who moved aside to let him in. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Said Nines closing the door.</p><p>…</p><p>“Yesterday we got two killed adults. Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and Connor, assured that the responsible one could’ve been an android, as there were no fingerprints except for the ones from the victims. A little girl survived, and she assured us that Connor was the aggressor, so I suspended him. Hank and Gavin were assigned to solve this case, and today Hank disappeared, after following an apparent clue at an abandoned house… as I was told, Connor came back here a few minutes after Hank left, apparently, he went to meet him. And a few moments later the house blew up, and only Connor appeared.”</p><p>“Are you sure that Connor is guilty?”</p><p>Jeffery looked at Gavin, then back at Markus. “Didn’t you listen to anything I said? There are two dead people and one missing.”</p><p>“It’s not enough proof.”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” said Nines. “It is. There’s a security camera of a nearby store that caught him and Hank arriving at the house, but never saw Hank leaving.”</p><p>“The terrible theory is that,” said Gavin, “Connor tried to cover up. The lieutenant was about to discover him and he trapped him… He being when the explosion happened could mean that… he made it happen.” Despite his efforts to sound sure about what he was saying, he doubted about it, and maybe Markus too.</p><p>“Do you believe that?”</p><p>Gavin wet his mouth. “Whether I believe it or not, there’s no evidence to prove the opposite. We don’t even have Connor.”</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Said Nines. “I was guarding the door, but… he might’ve found another way to escape.”</p><p>Markus turned to Jeffrey. “What do you want from us, Captain Fowler?”</p><p>“Honestly? I’d like you to leave this case to the police… but I called you because you know more than us about androids: protocols, programming, and stuff like that. Maybe you’d know a way to track Connor-”</p><p>“We’re not betraying one of our kind, captain, though our department was made to look after android-activity, both lawful and unlawful. Our job is to find the androids that committed crimes, make sure if it’s responsible or not, find what made them do it, and so determine if it’s innocent or not.”</p><p>Jeffrey sighed. “Alright, what’s your plan? Are you taking this case instead of us?”</p><p>“Of course not. We’re not cops, but I do suggest teamwork: you get to focus on finding lieutenant Anderson and we focus on finding Connor. If we work in synchrony, we could be able to find both at the same time.”</p><p>“Fine, you’re already here anyway, so we don’t have a choice.” He sat crossed-arms. “He’s the detective Reed, the one in charge of this investigation. Catch up with him and, at least let me know what you plan to do.”</p><p>“We will, sir.” Said Markus. Nines and Gavin watched him leave the office, then turned back to Jeffrey, who wasn’t happy at all.</p><p>“Why did you call him?” He asked to Nines.</p><p>“It’s… my duty, sir.”</p><p>“No, your duty was to inform me about any kind of clue, choice or idea you had.”</p><p>“I asked Gavin… and he said-”</p><p>“Gavin? Is Gavin the new captain of the Detroit’s police?”</p><p>“Jeffrey, listen,” said Gavin. “I know this seems to be so fucked up, but Connor is an excellent detective; he’s cautious, observer, and knows exactly how to work. We won’t find him by ourselves, but with Markus’s help his chances run low.”</p><p>“I already agreed not to make it public!”</p><p>“Jeffrey…”</p><p>“48 hours, captain. Just that.” Said Nines. “Give us 48 hours to find him, and if by then we still haven’t found him, then we’ll do it your way.”</p><p>After a tense moment, he agreed. “Only 24 hours and I’m counting since now.” He looked at his watch. “Get out of here.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Said Nines, Gavin sighed relieved. “Have a nice day.”</p><p>“Don’t make him angrier.” Whispered Gavin. They left the office and met Markus and the others.</p><p>…</p><p>“Here’s the thing,” said Gavin. “We have no fucking idea of where he is. We don’t know anything about Hank either, nor why he chose that family. We found nothing around the neighborhood, and that house blew up with everything we could find.”</p><p>“What do you wanna do, then?”</p><p>“Our first choice seems to be Elijah Kamski.” Said Nines. “I understand that detective and lieutenant Anderson met him during their deviant investigation, if there’s someone out there who might know about sudden disorders on androids, it’s him. We might head to Cyberlife after that, we need to talk with the technicians.”</p><p>“Leave Cyberlife to us. We’ll gather all information as possible about his model, while you keep outside. Do you have any starting point?”</p><p>“His house,” said Gavin.</p><p>“Then let’s go.”</p><p>…</p><p>They looked around everywhere as soon as they arrived. Sumo barked at them a few times from his corner, but he gave up and went to sleep again. They searched the bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the garage.</p><p>“Seems like nothing out of place.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Gavin. “They cleaned it up very well before we got here, or there’s nothing to find here.”</p><p>“He’s right, Markus.” Said North walking by. “There’s nothing here. We should split up now.”</p><p>“I agree.” He turned to Gavin. “We’ll go to Cyberlife. D’you have his most visited places?” he asked to Nines.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Nines and Markus held each other arms, one transferring information and the other receiving it.</p><p>///</p><p>They looked at each other for a few seconds, then let go.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s solve this.”</p><p>Markus and the others left the house. Nines and Gavin remained inside.</p><p>“Where are we going, Gavin? I have a list of places the lieutenant often uses to go, a hamburger place, to begin with.” Gavin looked at him raising his eyebrow. “Why are you giving me that look?” Gavin simply smiled at him and went outside. Nines smiled too and followed him. He looked at Sumo and winked at him, before leaving the house.</p><p>Gavin was already waiting for him at the co-driver’s seat. “Where are we going, big guy?”</p><p>“Back to the explosion site.”</p><p>“You’re the boss.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Nines turned on the car.</p><p>…</p><p>They arrived at what once was the building. Nines walked through the holographic police tape with Gavin behind him.</p><p>“What are we doing here, big guy? Weren’t we going to Kamski?”</p><p>“He can wait.” Said Nines.</p><p>“Okay. When are you telling me why are we here?”</p><p>Nines stopped.</p><p>///</p><p>
  <em>Nines and Markus held each other arms, one transferring information and the other receiving it. They looked at each other, and in less than a sec, a neural link was set between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where’s Connor?” Asked Markus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know. I just told him to leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about the victim’s place?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ve been only at the family’s house; we haven’t explored the explosion site.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do it, we must know if this is a unique situation, or if our subject is involved.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Understood.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few seconds, they let go.</em>
</p><p>///</p><p>Nines looked at Gavin. “Do you really think Connor is guilty?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t give me that look, tin can. I admit that… he’s not a bad cop, or detective, or whatever. But, we don’t really…ya’ know?”</p><p>“Gavin, I asked you if you think he did this.”</p><p>Gavin looked up to him, he sighed and scratched his head. “No. I don’t believe it.”</p><p>“Me neither.” He turned. “We came here to prove it.”</p><p>“What could we find in here?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when I find it.”</p><p>Nines blinked, and he was able now to find heat signs, pieces of metal, biocomponents, and any other anomaly possible. He was able to see every single detail; he could’ve rebuilt what happened just before the explosion, but he had already done that. That’s how he was able to find Connor. He searched for any piece of metal, wood, or some other material; he found some stained wood. Most of it was burned, but there was a sample. Nines rubbed his fingers there and took them to his mouth to analyze it.</p><p>“It’s lieutenant Anderson’s blood.”</p><p>“So, he was here… and, does that prove that he died?”</p><p>“Of course not. This just means he was here.”</p><p>Nines located a trace of blue blood. He scanned it the same way. His Led ring turned red.</p><p>“Nines? Talk to me.”</p><p>“It’s thirium… and it’s from…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“An RK800 model, serial number 313 248 317…”</p><p>Gavin rubbed his face. “Don’t tell me it’s Connor’s.”</p><p>“Yes… but no.” Nines stood up. “It seems to be altered, but… I don’t understand how.”</p><p>Nines kept looking around him until he found a small object. It was a broken Led covered in blue blood. Nines took it and placed it on his left temple. Just doing so he felt a soft electric shock, so he took it off. “It’s too damaged… but I got part of what happened.” Nines returned to the main entrance. “The lieutenant came here, and an android was with him. The Led is destroyed, which means that the android might’ve been hit in his head really hard, which made him lose blue blood, and his Led.” He turned to Gavin.</p><p>“How is it that it’s Connor’s blue blood? He had his own Led intact this morning.”</p><p>“I… don’t know yet.” Said Nines frustrated. </p><p>He eyed the biocomponent in his hand. “We must track its owner.”</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>“Of course, detective. Not many people know that Leds keep activated a connection, and it takes it months to finally disappear. Even taken off, the Led stays linked to the neural network of the android; we cannot determine the android’s model this way, but we can get its location… unfortunately, this Led is badly damaged, and it’s probably that doing the tracking I might experience some sort of short circuit.”</p><p>“A what?” he asked nervously.</p><p>“Fear nothing, detective. I can resist… just stay calm.”</p><p>Nines took with caution the Led to his left temple once more. As soon as he connected it, he felt an energy discharge that made him shout and fall to his knees.</p><p>“Nines!”</p><p>Gavin tried to get closer, but Nines raised his arm to stop him. He kept going until the Led overheated; it turned black and smoke emerged from it, Nines took it off quickly and threw it away.</p><p>“Nines, hey!” Gavin kneeled upon him and hold his face. He was still resisting the malfunctioning, his own Led turned red. “I’m talking to you, asshole!”</p><p>Nines opened his eyes, controlled his breath and his Led turned back to blue. “Gavin, I’m okay… I got it.”</p><p>“Uh, really?”</p><p>“Get in the car.” He stood up. “It’s not that far.”</p><p>…</p><p>They left the car and walked down the street. Nines was looking carefully at his surroundings: the people and androids walking, vehicles going and coming, stores; then he caught a broken fence. They headed there to an alley.</p><p>“There’s something I don’t get,” said Gavin. “The android is apparently damaged, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” They turn the corner and found a yard with an abandoned car, trash cans, and undergrowth. “There’s thirium at the house.”</p><p>“Then, why only there? There shouldn’t be some path or trail?”</p><p>“Yes…” </p><p>“Then where is it?”</p><p>“Gavin, if you’re a so good detective, why don’t you find it yourself?!” Nines turned to him. “Stop making such obvious questions and help me find that android!”</p><p>“Well excuse me, your majesty.” Gavin didn’t shout, but he wasn’t happy about it. He moved aside pushing Nines and started looking around the yard. Nines fixed his hair and did the same with his vision, looking down and up to the building’s windows as well. Gavin stopped looking and simply walked through the yard, occasionally eyeing Nines, then looking back to the floor. He reached the other side and leaned on the wall. He was about to smoke a cigarette when he found something on the ground. “Hey, Nines.” He turned and approached Gavin. There seemed to be a whole on the ground, covered in dirt, concrete, and plants.</p><p>“Seems like someone dug here.”</p><p>“And did a bad job. You see? They didn’t even bother in covering it upright.”</p><p>“Maybe they were in a hurry. Let’s dig.”</p><p>Gavin tried looking for something to use as a shovel, but Nines used his own hands instead to dig the ground. They found there was a black bag, big enough to hide a human body.</p><p>“Another victim?” asked Gavin.</p><p>“Let’s find out.”</p><p>Nines broke the bag carefully so as not to damage the body inside, however, as soon as he saw the clothes, he stepped back startled. </p><p>“Hey, hey!” Gavin stood in front of him. “Big guy, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Nines looked at him, but then again to the bag. Gavin turned and kneeled to discover what was inside. He thought he was ready, but when he got closer and removed the bag, he found Cyberlife clothes. “What the…” He opened the bag, and doing so, he stepped back terrified. “The fuck!?”</p><p>Laying in the ground, inside the bag, it was Connor. He was wearing his RK800 uniform, looking with lifeless eyes to the void. Blue blood was coming from his mouth and nose, and he had an injury in his right temple, right where his Led was supposed to be. Gavin started walking in circles, cursing loudly. Nines was still shocked; he could do nothing more than stare at him.</p><p>“Nines!” Gavin shouted, and he snapped out. “Easy! Easy…”</p><p>“No… Gavin…”</p><p>“It’s okay… alright, it’s not okay, but you gotta keep it together, you understand? We need to call to the DPD, they need to pick him up…”</p><p>“I already did so… Gavin…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Nines opened his mouth, but couldn’t say what was on his mind. He looked down back at Connor, and kneeled upon him… feeling sadness. He felt the need to touch his face. </p><p>“No.” Said Nines. He stepped back and found a trace of blue blood. He analyzed it. “This isn’t him.”</p><p>“Say what now?”</p><p>“This isn’t Connor. I-uh, not the one we know. This is the android with the altered blood. The same one from the house… the owner of the Led.” The trace took him to the abandoned car. Nines broke the window with his elbow.</p><p>“Hey, calm down!” Said Gavin.</p><p>Nines looked inside and was able to get another piece of the puzzle. “Someone drove this car, and he brought him… in the backseat. He didn’t care about hiding him. He came from…” Nines searched around him for any kind of entrance, big enough for a car. “…There. An alley. He came from there, making sure not to leave any marks. He parked it here, he lifted… the android, and buried him. Then he fled…”</p><p>“…Right… but that leaves us with several questions.”</p><p>“Three, to be precise.”</p><p>“Of course, um… which are those three?”</p><p>“First one, who was driving? And, where is he?”</p><p>“Do you think this could be our mastermind?”</p><p>“Perhaps… second one, why did he kill this… android? And the third one… why Connor?”</p><p>“There’s a fourth question you’re missing.” Nines stared at him confused. “Who was responsible for Hank's disappearance, and the killing of those people? Him?” He pointed at the corpse. “Or the one who did this to him?”</p><p>“I... I don’t know.”</p><p>They stared at each other, looking for answers that any of them had. Soon they heard the police siren.</p><p>…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Impostor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Due to their recent discovery, Markus decides to tell Nines and Gavin some important information about their case, which might help solve this mystery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Jeffrey was holding an almost empty cup of coffee at the kitchen. He was staring at the walls, but his mind was only thinking about Connor. The android sent by Cyberlife long ago in order to “solve” the deviant case, mission he didn’t accomplish, as he turned himself into one of them and helped them.</p>
<p>He didn’t hate Connor, in fact, he was impressed about his capabilities, which he hadn’t really seen in any other policeman, human or not, except this new model, Nines; but Connor revealed to be such a great detective and a good officer too, still, it didn’t change the fact that he was a machine; and that was why Jeffrey couldn’t trust Connor yet. Despite that, he allowed him to keep working inside and he said nothing about Connor being an authorized detective. After all, Hank trusted him, and Jeffrey trusted Hank. That’s exactly what Jeffrey couldn’t understand: so many months simply shot down, just like that? Was Connor the guilty one? Or, as Hank said, was he being incriminated by someone else?</p>
<p>Jeffrey rubbed his eyes. He was tired, and he couldn’t answer any of those questions yet, not until finding one of them. Unless they had already done so. He did not see the body, but he was aware that Gavin and Nines found an exact copy of Connor. They both denied that it was <em>him,</em> though. They had to keep going. He sighed, got rid of his cup and set back to his office. He tried to walk as slow as possible as he didn’t want to return to his desk, when he did, he locked the door and sat on his chair willing to relax, but his phone, placed under a lot of papers, started ringing. He wondered who could it be, especially at that time. He almost choked when he saw it was Hank.</p>
<p>“Hello? Hank!” He said just picking up the phone.</p>
<p>“<em>Ugh…” </em>Hank groaned on the other side of the call. “<em>Jeffrey?”</em></p>
<p>“Hank! Are you alright? Where are you?”</p>
<p>“<em>Ugh, ff…” </em>something was not right, he was struggling to speak. “<em>I’m glad to hear you too.”</em></p>
<p>“Hank, what’s happening?”</p>
<p>“<em>Wish I could tell you, but… I don’t have much time.”</em></p>
<p>“Alright.” He searched for a pen as fast as he could. “Tell me where you are and we’ll go get you!”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m, I’m not sure… but from here- UGH!”</em></p>
<p>“Hank!”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m, I’m fine… for now… Ok., I can see… um, give me a second…”</em></p>
<p>“Hank, help me. Describe me what you see.”</p>
<p>“<em>’Kay… this place… seems long since abandoned. Third floor… from here I see… wait, yes… Jimmy’s Bar.”</em></p>
<p>“Got it! I’ll send a team to rescue you! Just hold on.”</p>
<p>“<em>Thank you, Jeffrey… I knew I’d count on you.”</em></p>
<p>Jeffrey called for him after he ended the call. He then left his office in order to ask officer Chris Miller to get Hank…</p>
<p>Except that Hank wasn’t the one who called him…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The RK800 was lying on the table, connectors attached to his temples, chest and his arm. The android was <em>unable to repair</em>, yet, his appearance still resembled a human being, which was why Nines asked for a blanket to cover his naked body. His dirty clothes were over a smaller table, and soon they’d come for it to analyze it too. Nines was arms-crossed, he couldn’t help but stay looking at that body, while Gavin was walking from side to side biting his nails. Simon took off a connector from his temple, only to place a smaller one at the same spot.</p>
<p>“How long is this gonna take?” Gavin was getting anxious.</p>
<p>“I’m doing my best,” said Simon. “He seems to be barely damaged from outside, only a few hits, and his head. His Led being destroyed, and then burned, makes this even slower, but the inside is something completely different.” He stood up, typed on a keyboard so the officers could see in a bigger screen what he was seeing. “His whole neuronal system is ruined. His database is corrupted… and there’s not even a data bank. It’s like this android was never even activated, yet, the rest of his functions are clear proof that he’s been awake up for a very long time. I… I don’t understand.”</p>
<p> “Can we find out what happened to him?” Asked Nines.</p>
<p>“I’m trying…” Simon sighed. “Markus wants to talk to you.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>On November 11, 2038, androids manifested peacefully at Hart Plaza, in a last attempt to show humanity that they were also alive. That same night, androids were officially set free, yet, Markus knew there would be a lot of work to do so it could be a complete and peaceful coexistence between humans and androids. One of those tasks was Cyberlife. After they were set free, Cyberlife had to stop their android production and sell. A bunch of people was degraded or even fired, and the company’s destiny seemed to be the total disappearance.</p>
<p>Markus was aware that this might also mean his own species annihilation, as Cyberlife was the provider of Thirium, replacement parts, and maintenance for androids. So, two weeks later, Markus and the rest of the Jericho leaders requested a hearing with president Warren, asking for the rights and power of Cyberlife for themselves. After a whole week of discussions, accepted and rejected suggestions, humans and androids’ speeches as well, they were allowed to do so, and Markus became the <em>New Cyberlife</em>’s new president.</p>
<p>Since then, he was in charge of reorganizing and modify work areas and the company development. It was a strenuous task, and it might take a lot of time before he could see the results, but it was for his people. Now, there was a Justice department inside the building, one ran by Androids and measured by them as well. Part of the agreement so this could be possible was to also create an investigation area which is directly attached to the Detroit Police Department. Markus didn’t truly like that, but he had already one of his men working there, so he accepted.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Nines and Gavin were both on the elevator, waiting patiently to reach floor 43. Gavin was arms-crossed and swayed from side to side, then he glanced at Nines.</p>
<p>“Hey, big guy, you’re, uh… quite silent.”</p>
<p>Nines looked down. “Yes. I don’t have anything to say.”</p>
<p><em>‘Are you alright?’</em> wanted to ask Gavin, but he thought that was such a stupid question, ‘cause the answer was obvious. As if he could read his mind, Nines looked at him.</p>
<p>“My first day hasn’t been… what I expected.”</p>
<p>Gavin knew he was talking about Connor. “Yeah, well… I warned you it wouldn’t be easy.”</p>
<p>Nines turned to him. Was that a joke? Or such a dumb attempt to make him feel better? Whatever that was, Nines relaxed a bit and smiled gratefully. Gavin glanced at him a few times.</p>
<p>“Could you please take that grin off your face? It disturbs me.”</p>
<p>“It does?” Nines smiled even more, yet he turned back to the door. “Excuse me, detective. It’s not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Said Gavin.</p>
<p>The doors opened and they found a long hallway with a few closed doors at their sides.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” Asked Gavin.</p>
<p>“This is the main office of the leaders of the New Cyberlife. Reunions, control and recording take place in here, and some special discussions as well.”</p>
<p>“Like police investigation?”</p>
<p>“For example.”</p>
<p>A door opened at the end of the hallway and North greeted them. “Please, come in.” Markus was already waiting for them, looking at the outside on the big window, hands in his back. Gavin cleared his throat.</p>
<p>He turned to meet them. “Any good news?” He asked discouraged.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Gavin glanced at Nines, who nodded. “No. We just found a dead android… just the same model as Connor. I think you should’ve told us there were more Connor running around.”</p>
<p>Markus narrowed his eyes. “There aren’t.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s one down here that proves the opposite, if you wanna take a look.”</p>
<p>Markus stayed silent for a moment. “His Led was destroyed?”</p>
<p>“Almost entirely,” said Nines. “I tried to analyze it so I could find its owner, and it burned. I’m sorry, Markus.”</p>
<p>“Still, I have to thank you for bringing it here. We’ll see what we can get.”</p>
<p>Markus leaned on his desk, and Gavin thought they were done, so he turned to leave, but then he stopped embarrassed because no one else moved. He got back to the same spot and cleared his throat. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>Markus sighed. “Yes, there is. When we were told that Connor was wanted by the police, I thought it could be just a misunderstanding, or simply some easy solving situation… perhaps I was wrong.”</p>
<p>Before they could ask, Markus typed something on his keyboard, and a screen appeared showing seven types of androids, on another screen there was a map of the city with eight red spots. “Two months ago, an android was found dead inside his own apartment here at Detroit. When we analyzed him, no damage was found, nor even any sign of aggression, so it was cataloged as some malfunction… yet, something called my attention: his Led was fully burnt. A week later, another android was found in the same conditions. We thought it might’ve been some error on their biocomponents, at least their Led, so we started running a check on our people. We found nothing, except for a third victim a week after that.”</p>
<p>“<em>Victim,”</em> said Gavin. “So, you think there’s a serial killer?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t believe it at first either, detective, still I didn’t want there to be a fourth victim… which, as you can see, happened.”</p>
<p>Gavin gave a closer look at the map and the androids. “An android per week?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Without exception for the last eight weeks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but, then… oh, no.”</p>
<p>“Victim number eight is the one you guys found, but I must recognize this one is different.”</p>
<p>“And that means?”</p>
<p>“The seven previous androids revealed some serious neuronal damage on their last minutes. There was nothing else before that, and, as I’ve been told, the new victim is way more damaged. There’s no memory card, what do you think that means?”</p>
<p>Gavin looked at Nines, who seemed to be as confused as Markus. He then looked back at those androids and the red spots over the map. “I bet he’s hiding his tracks.” Nines stared at him. “Are you sure these androids had their memories?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but any that might help us with this.”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Gavin bit his lip. “What about them? Anything that those androids had in common?”</p>
<p>“Apparently not. They’re all different models.”</p>
<p>Gavin had never understood the meaning of all those letters on their names, but he knew that those were what made every android unique… kind of. Still, he tried to find something about those androids: the ones at the screen were an RT600, an AX400, PL600, JB300, WR400, HK400, and a WR600… now an RK800. “Nines, get your butt in here and show us you’re worth it.” He didn’t answer, but did as Gavin ask. “What do you see here?”</p>
<p>“Different android models, detective.”</p>
<p>“Helloo!” He snapped his fingers. “Use the head!”</p>
<p>Nine stared at him frustrated, but he did so. He stared at those models, until he got it. “They’re Deviants.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. All of them were once reported as missing; they were all cases the DPD had to investigate… cases assigned to <em>Hank</em>.”</p>
<p>“This serial killer could also be the Lieutenant’s kidnapper. He got access to the DPD archives, and he chose those androids ‘cause of their link to the Lieutenant… that’s why he chose Connor as well.”</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t tell us how is there a second Connor.” He turned back to Markus. “What d’you got?”</p>
<p>He looked at North. “We found… encrypted information.”</p>
<p>“You, what?”</p>
<p>“It’s locked. We don’t know since when, nor who did it. Simon and Josh are already working with our technicians… I think we’re thinking the same.”</p>
<p>“I bet we do,” said Gavin. “It seems that your suspect and ours are the same individual.”</p>
<p>“And I’m sure he’s the one who locked the data.” Said Nines. “He made sure not to be discovered.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you show us this before?” Asked Gavin, North gave a step.</p>
<p>“We didn’t know we were looking for the same person, neither that Connor would get involved.”</p>
<p>“It makes no sense.” Said Nines and everyone looked at him. “The DPD thinks that Connor is guilty of murder and kidnapping the Lieutenant. They could even believe that he is also the murder of these androids… but, what could make Connor suddenly attack Deviants, two civilians and the police lieutenant?”</p>
<p>As Nines was looking at him, Gavin tried to find an answer. “Is he… out of his mind?”</p>
<p>“You could say that… but I don’t believe it. A damaged android could not think about striking so precisely and constant, and even if he did, he had already done it without no one noticing, how could he make such a mistake, by letting a little girl see him?”</p>
<p>“Unless… he wanted her to do so.”</p>
<p>“A witness.”</p>
<p>“Why would he sabotage himself?”</p>
<p>“Unless he didn’t.”</p>
<p>Gavin thought about it. “An impostor?”</p>
<p>“Someone that looked just like Connor, or close enough so that an eye witness, and security cameras, could identify him.”</p>
<p>“Some very convenient security cameras. He was aware.”</p>
<p>“Yes… still, there’s something out of place in here.”</p>
<p>Gavin looked around him thinking about the answer. “Hank?”</p>
<p>“No, detective. The other Connor. Think about it, Gavin; there was someone already pretending to be him, another RK800 model, who might be the one who attacked those androids, I bet he was the one who deceived Hank and kidnapped him too, but then, why would he self-destruct? Finding the body is enough to prove Connor is innocent, and even if that was his intention, we know someone else moved the body and buried it in that alley.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let me get this straight. You’re telling me that the android we found might be our suspect, but as he’s dead, and his memory is lost… there’s a second person involved.”</p>
<p>“You said it, Gavin. Someone might’ve reprogrammed this RK800. Someone with access to the DPD archives, and Cyberlife’s as well.”</p>
<p>“So, there’s an impostor who’s also a traitor.”</p>
<p>Despite this being so bad news, they both smiled because of their capability to solve part of that mystery. Gavin hit softly Nines’s arm. “I knew we’d make a good team!” He meant it. Nines raised an eyebrow and were about to say something when Gavin’s stomach grumbled.</p>
<p>Nines smiled. “It’s late for your lunch time.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut it!” He turned to Markus. “Thank you so much for your help, but I think there’s something really important I must do now… We need those data.”</p>
<p>“For sure.” Said Markus.</p>
<p>“Right, we should go.” <em>To eat something</em>, thought Gavin.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was getting dark. The tallest buildings were the ones still touched by the sunlight, but the streets were already at night. Two vehicles suddenly stopped, filled with police officers. Lieutenant Anderson’s status was unknown, that’s why they were ready to fight if necessary. Hank didn’t specify anything, but knowing that he was <em>on a third floor</em> was a good start.</p>
<p>They got inside the first building, they got with caution to the third floor, and started looking for Hank. There was no sign of him in there, so they got to the second building. They did the same with the second floor, and the fourth one as well, but he wasn’t found yet. They did the same on the next building.</p>
<p>They were about to enter the third building when Chris saw movement on a broken window on his right. “There,” He said, so the officers headed there.</p>
<p>They got to the third floor of the worn building, and found it was completely in dark, so they moved slowly. They started looking room by room until they heard a loud hit at the last room.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant? Is that you?” Chris stepped forward and got close to the door. “Lieutenant! We’re here to rescue you! Are you in there?”</p>
<p>He got no response. After trying to open the locked door without success, he moved so his partners could do it. There was no light inside at all, they could barely see themselves… suddenly, a blue light appeared from the shadows, pointed a gun at them and started shooting. Three officers got hurt, while the rest got covered.</p>
<p>“Hostile contact!” Said one of them. The shooting stopped, so the officer peered towards the room, only to get hit so hard on his face. Two more officers got inside, and the subject shot at them again. He was using the lack of light to hide in the shadows and attack the officers. They tried to block him but he was smarter and stronger than them. He shot them down and was about to shoot them when Chris shoot him in his shoulder instead.</p>
<p>“Aah!” Shout a voice that Chris recognized. The attacker hid in the shadows. Chris tried to follow him but he missed, then he got hit in his back, when he tried to fight back, he got hit several times on his face; the hit on his stomach made him fall to the floor. The attacker kicked Chris’s leg so hard that he cried in pain.</p>
<p>The attacker took Chris’s gun from the floor and pointed at him. Chris thought this would be the end, yet, he didn’t shoot. He just stared at the gun, then looked at Chris. There was a light on his temple, a Led turning from blue to red, then blue again. It was an android. A bright light suddenly blinded the android, and he shot in that direction, he then flew through the hallway. A bunch of officers ran behind him, while few others stayed with the ones who got hurt.</p>
<p>Chris was in shock, not because of his leg, he’d walk again for sure, but because of that android. When the light appeared, he saw that his face was covered in blue blood, parts of his skin was still human, but also some spots were artificial. When somebody shook his head to know what happened, Chris could only say one word.</p>
<p>“Connor…”</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>